Bad Luck Uzumaki
by Tarkus
Summary: Was the world ready for the return of this person ? This man who had caused so much pain and disaster, just because of his mere existence. This man whose the name was erased from the history books, only because some feared that it could brings its share of calamity, just by spelling it. Always at the wrong place at the wrong time. The one known by the name of Bad Luck Uzumaki.
**Hey guys ! I'm currently trying to translate a fiction of mine that i originaly wrote in French, my native language ! I hope you guys will like it ! Don't hesitate to tell me what's good and what's wrong, both in term of storytelling and in my English in general.**

 **Diclamer : I don't own anything**

" _There is no way I'll die like this… not after all I have been through… I will not… starve to death!"_

A young man was at the edge of a deep dark cavern, hidden within a vast forest, somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore. If someone had passed through this very forest and had decided to investigate on this mysterious cave, he would had noticed a shattered lacryma on a base made of sculpted stone. He quickly would have reached this simple but myserious conclusion: this young man had been imprisoned here for a long time… for how long, and why, those were the remaining questions.

This very blond man was in poor condition: if no one could precisely tell for how long he stood in this crystal jail, obviously the dispositive had been designed to endure the flow of time. He remained the same as he was, but his body was responding badly to the sudden change of his environment: his lungs and heart hadn't worked since a long time, his eyes were acknowledging the light for the first time since his sealing and he wasn't able to move properly because of the lack of energy in his organism.

Yeah, no doubt why he was feeling so shitty right now. Then, as he was crawling on the grass to… the fuck he known, a pair of boots stood up right in front of his head. The young man looked up: a wrinkled old woman with pink long hairs and a severe face was staring at him. She held a sort of… magic knife in her hand, but wasn't so eager to use it.

"Old hag, i'm kind of starving right now… I need food, like… quickly", he said while grabbing one of her boots

After a few seconds of hesitation, she lowered her weapon with a tired sigh. A magic circle appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, and immediately, a couple of massive roots welled form the ground, carrying the young man to her modest house which was not far from the cavern. The interior had a lot of space, and it was… cozy, as far as the young man sense of art deco was concerned. She dind't even care about sitting him on her bed or a chair and let him lie on the ground while she prepared him something to eat. When she gave him a dish full of vegetables, he couldn't help but growled. Did he really had an "I'm vegan" kind of face ?

"You know, I totally could eat the grass where you picked me", he said before starting to devour the food.

The taste was kind of… meh, but the energy started to flow through him right after he swallowed for the first time. There was definitively some kind of magic behind these incredible energetics vegetables. His muscle began to loosen a bit, and he was even able to sit on a chair. The two of them stared at each other for a long time before the young man decided to talk:

"Thanks, old hag. My name is…"

"I know who you are", she cut the blond before he could introduce himself.

"Oh, really?" He responded with a grin. "Let me doubt that: if you really did, you should have killed me back then… or at least tried to."

"I try not to judge people on their past, but on their present and future choices", she answered calmly. "So tell me, am I doing a mistake ?"

"What if you actually are" he asked with a smirk before he gets up. He had recovered so quickly… so the legends were true, were they? The old woman tensed up, analyzing the behavior of the mysterious blond, as if she wanted to tell if he was really a threat for the world or not.

"There are literally no way I can be stopped" he said, like he was reading on her mind. "It took the whole world effort to put me on this lacryma, but yet I managed to escape. Don't worry though, I'm not an evil person, I don't harm people for my own pleasure"

The witch, as she seemed to be one, appeared to be convinced by the blond speech because she let her guard down.

"Thanks for the meal, old… meh, I suppose I should learn the name of my savior, should I ?"

"I'm Polyussica" answered the pinky hair woman who smiled for the first time since the two of them met.

He reached the door, but before he could open it, Polyussica intentionally coughed in his back. At first, the young blond didn't understand why she did, then he looked at himself and snapped his fingers: only a few rags were covering his nudity.

"Yeah, not exactly the kind of image I want to show to people" he said with nonchalance. With another snap of finger, his remaining clothes disappeared and here he was, standing completely naked in front of the old woman who couldn't help but blush a little after she looked away with embarrassment.

"Don't you have any shame ? "

"Come on, don't tell me this is the first time you see a man's thing !" he let out with a laugh.

With the help of requip magic, the blond find himself a rather pleasant outfit that suited him perfectly: it was composed by a simple black tank top that let his muscled arms and the superior part of his chest naked and a simple short of the same color. Finally, he was wearing a pair of sandal… yeah, forget about the style for this part, but hey, weren't they in summer ?

"Maybe I'll come visit you someday" the blond said before opening the door. "See ya, old hag!"

"What the point of asking my name if you don't use it" the old woman let out in a sigh.

Was the world ready for the return of this person ? Polyussica did not know. This man who had caused so much pain and disaster, just by his mere existence. This man whose the name was erased from the history books just because some feared that it could bring its share of calamity, just by spelling it.

This man who was always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The one known by the name of _Bad Luck Uzumaki_


End file.
